Edmund Cartwright
Edmund Cartwright, or @edmundloom, is the name of a Twitter account that first starting sending out messages (or "tweets") on Sunday, May 17, 2009 at 23:21:00 GMT/UTC. At this time, Twitter accounts following the Simeon Hobbes, Epithet Alpha or LOST ARG accounts received notifications they were being followed by @edmundloom. The account The account posted cryptic messages and quotes with vague references to characters and elements of Lost. In particular it contains references to loom weaving and tapestry manufacture. The Twitter account description reads: Name Edmund Cartwright Location Sussex Bio Automation is the culmination of all progress Images The profile picture is an Ouroboros, taken from a drawing by Theodoros Pelecanos, in alchemical tract titled Synosius (1478). with the filename Ouroboros_normal.jpg. *An Ouroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon swallowing its own tail and forming a circle. The Ouroboros often represents self-reflexivity or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, and other things perceived as cycles that begin anew as soon as they end (See Phoenix). It can also represent the idea of primordial unity related to something existing in or persisting from the beginning with such force or qualities it cannot be extinguished. The ouroboros has been important in religious and mythological symbolism, but has also been frequently used in alchemical illustrations, where it symbolizes the circular nature of the alchemist's opus. It is also often associated with Gnosticism, and Hermeticism. Carl Jung interpreted the Ouroboros as having an archetypical significance to the human psyche. The Jungian psychologist Erich Neumann writes of it as a representation of the pre-ego "dawn state", depicting the undifferentiated infancy experience of both mankind and the individual child. The background image is the Allegory of the Planets and Continents by Giovanni Battista Tiepolo. The image has the filename TiepoloPlanets.jpg. Tweets (From oldest to newest. All times in 24 hour GMT/UTC. Crossed out messages have been deleted from the page.) Twitter Feed @edmundloom Twitter feed http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/40754045.rss|short|date|reverse Twitter search RSS feed for tweets from @edmundloom (includes deleted tweets) http://search.twitter.com/search.atom?q=from%3Aedmundloom YouTube Videos *On May 17th, at 24:40, @edmundloom posted "Hen to Pan", which was discovered to be the name of a YouTube video posted by "MrsMarkHamPenrose". "MrsMarkHamPenrose" also was discovered to have a twitter account under the name 'mrsmarkham', who was the subject of conversations with @edmundloom, with the correspondences sometimes lapsing into strange, seemingly-jibberish statements, consisting of Caesar ciphers. Trivia *Edward (Edmund) Cartwright (24 April 1743 – 30 October 1823) was an English clergyman and inventor of the power loom, the name edmundloom includes the word loom. Wikipedia also states "The first power loom, a mechanized loom powered by a drive shaft, was designed in 1784..." which is the name of Charlie's band. *Jacob was weaving on a loom in the season 5 finale. *Weaving is also symbolic of Time, and the events that unfold in Time. *The phrase "Pantheum vetustate corruptum cum omni cultu restituerunt" ("with every refinement they restored the Pantheon worn by age") comes from an inscription on the Santa Maria ad Martyres, a.k.a. The Pantheon. The Pantheon was built by Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa in 27 BC; this is recorded in the inscription on the architrave. It was restored by Emperor Hadrian c. AD 120. He moved the entrance from the original position on the opposite side. The inscription naming Agrippa as the builder was kept. It was built in honour of Augustus, and dedicated to the dynastic gods of the Julio-Claudian family: Mars, Venus and Julius Caesar. The meaning of the dedication to all the gods, Pantheon, is somewhat uncertain - it may have actually been a dedication to a single deity, Nature, which in a sense includes and surrounds all the other deities. It was restored by Emperor Septimius Severus and his son and co-emperor Caracalla in AD 202. They placed a second inscription below the original one. This is now lost, but it was recorded as saying: IMP CAES L SEPTIMIUS SEVERUS ... ET IMP M AURELIUS ANTONINUS... PANTHEUM VETUSTATE CORRUPTUM CUM OMNI CULTU RESTITUERUNT, meaning "Emperor L. Septimius Severus... and Emperor M. Aurelius Antoninus... carefully restored the Pantheon, ruined by the passage of the years". *The lines "Arma virumque cano…", and "mihi causas memora…" are from the epic poem The Aeneid, by Virgil. Virgil begins his poem with a statement of his theme (Arma virumque cano…, "I sing of arms and the man...") and an invocation to his Muse (Musa, mihi causas memora…, "O Muse, relate to me the reasons…"). He then explains the cause of the principal conflict of the plot; in this case, the resentment held by Juno against the Trojan people. This is in keeping with the style of the Homeric epics, except in that Virgil states the theme and then invokes his Muse, whereas Homer invokes the Muse and then states the theme. *Aegocerus, meaning "goat-horned", was an epithet of Pan. External links *Edmund Cartwright's Twitter page Category:Expanded Universe Category:Twitter accounts